Demon God (Dark Seraphs)
History Not much is known about the Demon God's past except long ago the creature terrified God and his Angels because of it's immense power and immortality. Out of jealousy God often sent his Angels to attack it only for the creature to grow stronger after every unprovoked attack. Eventually they seemingly destroyed the godlike Demon only to learn that it would return no matter what damage was done due to it being the first and only Demon that was ever the literal embodiment of every sin from every creature. Fearing the creature might one day retaliate and surpass him, God with his Angels formed a sacred Seal to imprison it within the deepest corners of Hell. Unknown to nearly all God had secretly put a second Seal underneath the primary one. The primary one kept the creature imprisoned and weakened but out of jealousy of creatures true immortality and having a power rivaling his own God made another Seal that would not only hopefully weaken the beast but leave it in a state of eternal agony. God then made an agreement with other Demons that should the Demon God's seal be damaged or it ever escape both Heaven and Hell would work together to stop the Demon God once and for all. He did this by lying to everyone claiming the Demon God was a vile monster that wanted to destroy reality itself before remaking it in its own image. For most of Part 1 everyone including Jester and Corvus tried to prevent the Seal from breaking and even repairing what they could. However once it is finally free Jester and Corvus finally learned the truth by seeing the hidden Seal. Despite feeling sorry for the creature they knew it must be stopped or else it might accidentally destroy the universe in its rampage or rewrite reality even subconsciously. In the end after Corvus gains a power boost by defeating the Angel of Death and absorbing his power, Corvus is able to attack the Demon God and destroy him. Realizing he only has a short amount of time he descends to the depths of Hell and consumes the soul of the Demon God. This has made it to where while the creature is no longer a threat but is also not suffering. Should Corvus ever be killed the Demon God would return but it is rather unlikely that Corvus will ever die now. Appearance It's default appearance is a large shapeless mass of pure dark energy. That said it can take any form it chooses at any given time. Stages Stage One - The default appearance. This stage makes it to were the Demon God can expand to an unknown degree and move at an accelerated speed. The draw back is ultimately its attacks are limited to slow energy based attacks. It can be harmed only by pure energy attacks and spells due to no physical form. Stage Two - A slim humanoid Demon form that allows it to retain a good amount of speed and gives it the ability to attack psychically at the price it also can now be attacked physically itself. This form also allows it to use a bit more of its reality warping ability. Stage Three - A larger and more Demonic form that while it loses its speed advantage all other physical attributes increase dramatically. This form is shown to be at its strongest and arguably most intelligent as it is able to use more of its near omnipotent power though it never got the chance to showcase its full power due to its opponent being far more skilled and using his speed advantage on the brutish Demon. Personality The Demon God despite being made the physical manifestations of sins the creature is not malicious in fact the creature is rather feral. It doesn't desire absolute control or destruction it merely wants to be free and have revenge for its unjust imprisonment. It is afraid and fears that everything is out to destroy it. The creature takes little interest in anything then maintaining its freedom and revenge but it seems somewhat confused on how much the world has changed. With each increased stage the Demon God seems to become slightly more intelligent but also seems to get a bit more scared as it believes if it fails it will be sent back to a state of nonstop agony. Even at its most intelligent it seems to only be able to talk in brief statements and rambles about how it doesn't want to go back to the Seals to suffer again. Despite its near omnipotent abilities it is shown to be rather unskilled with using its powers which is most likely due to being sealed away so long ago. Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The Demon God is said to have enough power to rewrite reality on a subatomic scale, create or destroy virtually anything, and have to power to rival God himself. That said it can be sealed away, absorbed, it lacks overall creativity and intelligence so most its changes to reality are subconscious. *'Omnipresent' - While not certain it has been theorized it might be able to become omnipresent if left free for too long as in its base form it is continually growing until it took a physical form meaning in its base form it would likely grow until it was the size of the universe or larger and everywhere unless it retook a physical form. Granted due to it being sealed long ago its uncertain if it ever was this or not. **'Sin Empowerment' - Being composed of every creatures sins the more sins that are committed especially around it the more powerful it becomes. *'Absolute Immortality' - Unlike any other character it cannot be killed. Anytime it is physically attacked or even if it's soul was to be destroyed completely the soul and or body would reform in a relatively short amount of time (as short as a matter of hours and a max of a couple days). **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - It is next to impossible actually harm and no mortal weapon can even slow it down. Only magically charged weapons and attacks can harm it in any way. **'Regeneration' - Even when harmed the damage heals at an accelerated rate to the point its next to impossible to beat. *'Evolution / Devolution' - The creature can take a new stage to better fit the surrounding or regress to a previous form. Each stage has a unique advantage over the others. **'Adaptation' - While not intelligent in most forms the Demon God is very skilled in learning how to counter attacks and is rarely caught off guard by the same attack twice. Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Omnipotents Category:CIS Productions Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Omnipresent Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters whose genders are unknown Category:Characters whose real names are unknown Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Reality Warpers Category:The Dreaded Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:OCs Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Characters Category:Villains